Truth Comes Out
by Molz
Summary: Reposted: Got Deleted.. Who is her father? Why was she hidden?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.._

**xxx**

It was the middle of the night and Hermione Granger's sleep was interrupted from banging on the front door. She reached under her pillow and gripped onto her wand, knowing that it was Death Eater's. Gathering the courage she needed she silently stood up and began to walk downstairs. Her parents laid in the room next to hers sleeping peacefully. Being in the middle of a war Hermione slept lightly, prepared for anything.

She reached the front door and placed her hand on the knob. Why didn't they just barge in? Taking a deep breath she turned it and opened the door, her wand raised, posed for attack. In front of her stood something _someone_ she never expected to see at her home.

"Miss Granger," the silky drawl of his voice had disappeared replaced with one of urgency, "We must hurry. Gather your parents and things of necessity." Bewildered she stood there. "Hurry up we haven't much time!"

Trusting a man she hardly knew was most likely a very bad idea on her part, but hearing the urgency in his voice convinced her otherwise.

She scurried upstairs to wake her parents. "Mom! Dad!" Her parents woke startled, hearing the desperate tone in their daughters voice. "We need to leave now! Grab whatever you need. I don't know if we will ever be back!" Hermione left their room without an answer from them. She flew to her room where she quickly assembled her belongings, shrunk them, and put them in her pocket. Going back to her parents room and seeing that they were ready, shrunk their items also, and put them in a bag that she found in her mother's closet. She put it over her mother's shoulder and motioned for her parents to follow her.

Hermione gasped seeing three notorious Death Eater's in her living room. She threw her arm out in front of her parents, halting their steps. She looked at the one that had came to her door.

"Mr. Malfoy I will not go anywhere until you tell me why we must leave."

One of the other Death Eater's sighed impatiently, "Lucius why do we need to help the mudblood?" Rodolphus Lestrange said.

"Because she is my daughter!" Lucius Malfoy snapped. Hermione was not the only one that gasped.

"What?" She yelled in disbelief.

"Honey," Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange stared at their friend afraid that something had messed with his head. Hermione's eyes widened at the loving tone in his voice. "We had no choice you would have been in great danger if the Dark Lord had found out about you. Please believe me when I say that many things are not as they seem."

Hermione turned and looked at her parents questionably. With a look of defeat on their face they nodded and her mother said, "You were adopted sweetheart."

She turned back to her 'father'. "So ferret face is my twin brother?" The Lestrange's chuckled.

Lucius chuckled and nodded.

Hermione stood there thinking. So all of my life has been a lie? I'm a pureblood? Wow..

Her thoughts were interrupted from the front door being blasted open and bursts of light flashing. Picture frames falling on the floor, the wall being incendio'ed..

The next thing she knew she was in a man's arms, her face in his chest, and being apparated away. The only thing she could think about was the warmth from his body and his manly smell.

When she could feel the ground underneath her feet she looked up into the eyes of Rodolphus Lestrange. She stared into his deep, dark chocolate eyes. Her heart began to race, but not from fear.

The sudden pops behind them broke her trance and Rodolphus reluctantly let her go.

Hermione turned around and saw Lucius looking at the both of them suspiciously. She looked around them, hoping she was hiding her blush.

"Come on everyone is waiting inside." Rabastan said after he stabled Mrs. Granger.

When they arrived inside Hermione was attacked by a fluff of platinum blonde hair.

"Oh my little girl I have missed you so very much. I didn't want to let you go, but your father promised me that you would be safer living somewhere else." Narcissa Malfoy pushed her daughter away and looked at her. "You are so very beautiful my baby girl." She brought her back into her embrace.

Hermione let her tears fall and hugged her back, knowing she was in the arms of the very woman that gave birth to her. Her father came up to them and hugged the pair to his chest.

"My girls."

**AN: I was going to write more, but I really like this..If you want more you might be able to convince me to write a chapter or two more..**

**Please Review! **


End file.
